Wanita yang tidak Tergantikan
by Putra Penipu
Summary: Untuk mengenang Sri Ratu keluarga Malfoy, istri, dan ibu kami.


**Wanita yang tidak Tergantikan**

.

 **Peringatan:** _OoC_ dan sebuah fanfiksi tentang kematian Astoria Greengrass dalam buku _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child._

.

 **Harry Potter oleh J. K. Rowling**

 **Harry Potter and the Cursed Child oleh J. K. Rowling, Jack Thorne, and John Tiffany**

 **Wanita yang tidak Tergantikan oleh Putra Penipu**

.

"Astoria tidak mati.

Astoria tidak mati

Astoria tidak...

 _Ia hidup dalam hidup yang lain._

 _Di tanah berumput hijau bau_

...mati."

.

 **Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Ada yang salah dengan dunia ini, atau mungkin dengan dirinya sendiri. Inggris di musim panas sudah seharusnya indah, hangat, dan dengan kilaunya keperakan. Namun, di mata Draco Malfoy semua itu seperti olok-olokan karena hanya ada duka cita sejauh matanya memandang. Mereka yang berpakaian serba hitam juga berpayungkan hitam di atas kepala mereka dan yang berbagi kesedihan.

Nyatanya, kesedihan yang tampak itu tidak dapat menggambarkan rasa duka yang dialami oleh Draco Malfoy. Tidak ada seorangpun yang sanggup berbagi payung dengannya. Perasaannya sendiri bagaikan lumpuh beku karena dukanya yang begitu dalam.

"...tanah akan kembali menjadi tanah. Debu akan kembali menjadi debu..." kata-kata itu seperti mantra _sectumsempra_ yang dulu pernah melukainya. Namun tidak hanya fisik, kata-kata itu bahkan seperti menyayat hati dan benaknya.

 _Tidak!_ Draco Malfoy meraung di dalam hati. Pasti mata dan telinganya ikut menua karena usia. Ia hanya salah mendengar layaknya kedua mata abu-abunya yang salah melihat. _Astoria_. Itu bukan Astoria-nya. Wanita itu tidak seharusnya ada di sana. Berbaring, pucat dan rupawan di dalam kotak hitam polos dan sederhana berukuran dua ratus kali tujuh puluh sentimeter yang terlihat buruk rupa.

Sekali lagi, Draco Malfoy tersentak dan ia tidak ingin memercayai bahwa ada sebuah liang lahat yang menganga di hadapannya. Ia juga tidak ingin memercayai bahwa peti jenazah hitam itu diturunkan secara perlahan ke dalamnya. Bahkan, seorang Malfoy tidak lagi sanggup mengendalikan dirinya saat segenggam tanah sedikit demi sedikit dilemparkan saat peti itu diturunkan.

"Astoria! Astoria! Astoriaaa!" raungan yang terdengar pilu. Itu berasal dari jiwa Draco Malfoy yang tersiksa dan sekeras apapun itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kematian. Namun, di antara rasa dukanya pria itu tidak menangis dan tidak akan pernah menangis. Dukanya jauh lebih dalam dari sekadar air mata.

Tangan pucat itu menggapai, mengais-ngais tanah basah pemakaman. Draco Malfoy ingin kembali merengkuh wanita yang dicintainya. Seseorang yang seharusnya hangat, tetapi nyatanya kehangatan itu telah sirna. Seorang wanita bermata hijau dengan senyum lembutnya, tetapi kelopak mata dan peti mati yang tertutup memisahkannya dengan jasad istrinya.

Astoria. Wanita itulah yang menjadi lambang dunianya yang kini seakan telah runtuh dan menyisakan serpihan kehidupannya yang berputar-putar di sekitar tanah pemakaman. Selama ini Astorialah yang menjadi sumber kekuatan Draco Malfoy. Wanita yang mendampinginya melewati masa-masa gelap dalam hidupnya hingga sekarang ia bisa berdiri tegak kini benar-benar telah pergi.

Draco Malfoy yang jangkung dan terlihat pucat dan abai terhadap apapun yang ada di sana juga di antara orang-orang yang hidup di sekelilingnya. Pria itu seakan ingin kembali menjadi seorang Malfoy yang menyendiri karena memang Astorialah yang mengisi jarak antara dirinya dan dunia sekitarnya. Kepergian wanita itu seakan menimbulkan kekosongan dan itu sekosong pandangan matanya yang kelabu.

Di antara dukanya Draco Malfoy merasakan amarah karena ketidak berdayaannya. Kedua tangannya yang mengais putus asa tidak mendapatkan apapun, tidak dapat menghentikan apapun. Lalu, ia mengingat miliknya yang terbuat dari kayu _hawthorn_. Amarah kiranya dapat membekukan perasaan karena Draco Malfoy selama beberapa detik hampir tersesat dalam kegelapan. Tangan pucat itu gemetar sewaktu ia mencengkeram kuat tongkat sihirnya hingga rasanya sanggup ia patahkan saat ia akan mengucap mantra untuk membangkitkan orang mati. Ia rela menukarkan separuh usia dan jiwanya hanya untuk membuat Astoria kembali.

"Ayah! Ayah, hentikan!" suara keras dan sebuah pelukan erat menyadarkannya dari khilaf akibat duka yang melanda juga membebaskannya dari sihir hitam yang akan dirapalkan. Draco Malfoy seketika berhenti. Tangan kanannya yang memegang tongkat sihir terkulai lemas dan tangan kirinya balas mendekap erat seorang anak laki-laki yang serupa dirinya.

"Scorpius. 'Nak, akulah yang membunuh Astoria. Aku telah membunuh ibumu," suara Draco Malfoy sarat akan rasa putus asa. Sebuah kutukan keluarga membuat Astoria dekat dengan kematian bahkan setelah tiga belas tahun Scorpius Malfoy dilahirkan.

Tidak, Draco Malfoy tidak akan pernah menyesali kelahiran putra tunggalnya walaupun awalnya ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan nama Malfoy berakhir di tangannya. Namun, seorang Malfoy tidak akan pernah menyangkal darah dagingnya sendiri. Pria itu pun masih mengingat rasa bahagianya dikala pertama kali mereka menimang Scorpius Malfoy yang terlahir ke dunia dan kini menjadi satu-satunya orang selain dirinya sendiri yang ternyata merasakan duka yang sama.

Kematian Astoria turut serta membawa separuh jiwa Draco Malfoy ke liang lahat. Ya, bahkan Draco Malfoy pun tidak dapat memahami kematian yang sejatinya adalah misteri bagi ia yang hidup. Namun, di antara dukanya ia memahami bahwa raga memang berujung mati, tetapi jiwa abadi. Ia tidak akan menjadi pembunuh untuk kedua kalinya, maka separuhnya jiwa yang masih ia miliki akan ia berikan kepada Scorpius.

Scorpius Malfoy, putra tunggalnya bersama Astoria. Anak laki-laki itulah yang sanggup memberikan Draco Malfoy harapan di antara rasa putus asa. Seharusnya segala sesuatu belum boleh berakhir karena mata abu-abu Draco Malfoy memandang lekat putranya dan ia menemukan separuh jiwanya dan Astoria di dalam Scorpius Malfoy.

.

 **Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

Putra tunggal Malfoy baru berusia tiga belas tahun saat ia diharuskan belajar bahwa ternyata hidup itu singkat saja. Scorpius Malfoy mengenalinya sebagai kematian. Satu hal itu yang menyesakkannya dengan duka lara.

Kematian itu pula yang memisahkan Scorpius Malfoy secara paksa dengan ibunya, Astoria. Tepat di hari kematian wanita itu, Scorpius Malfoy merasakan hidupnya seperti diterjang badai dari arah barat laut. Angin kencang yang dibawanya sama mengerikan dengan kecupan Dementor dan anak lelaki itupun masih mendapati sisa-sisa kerusakan yang ditinggalkannya bahkan sesudah pemakaman telah lama usai.

Suasana _Malfoy Manor_ di hari-hari pasca pemakaman terasa mencekik lehernya dan Scorpius Malfoy bukan anak yang bebal untuk memahami bahwa ayahnya merasakan hal yang sama. _Malfoy Manor_ terasa begitu maskulin tanpa kehadiran ibunya. Meskipun begitu, Scorpius Malfoy tahu dengan pasti bahwa ayahnya berusaha keras untuk membuatnya nyaman walaupun sentuhannya sungguh berbeda. Namun mengertilah ia bahwa keduanya akan mampu bertahan. Jika hal itu bukan dilakukan untuk diri mereka sendiri maka mereka melakukannya untuk satu wanita yang sama yang mengikat hati Draco dan Scorpius Malfoy di dalam kelengangan _manor_.

Bagi Scorpius Malfoy, kelengangan ini selalu membuatnya teringat akan sosok seorang ibu. Di setiap gerak-geriknya terkenang, sejak matahari terbit hingga terbenam, sejak cahaya manor menjadi silau karena terangnya matahari hingga meredup bersama kerlap-kerlip dari kilau gemintang. Scorpius Malfoy selalu menganggap bahwa kilau-kemilaunya serupa dengan gaun kesayangan milik sang ibu.

Ya, Scorpius Malfoy begitu mengagumi ibunya yang di saatnya kecil selalu mengantarnya tidur lalu memadamkan lampu kamarnya hingga terang oleh sinar bintang seraya berkata. _"Tidurlah yang nyenyak sayangku, Scorpius. Bintang-bintang tidak akan pernah menyesatkanmu,"_ sebuah pesan pengantar tidur yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh Scorpius Malfoy dan akan selalu diingatnya. Di antara cahaya kamar yang diterangi oleh sinar bintang Scorpius Malfoy dapat melihat gaun mengembang sewarna hijau rumput yang paling disukai ibunya berputar anggun seiring langkah kaki yang membimbingnya. Scorpius Malfoy selalu menganggap bahwa ibunya adalah Sri Ratu keluarga Malfoy dan paling menawan di antara semua wanita yang dipanggil ibu. Iapun teringat akan sang ayah yang mengecup ibunya sesaat sebelum pintu kamarnya tertutup.

Ingatan tentang sosok ibunya tidak akan pernah sirna bahkan setelah jam-jam menjadi hari dan bahkan hari-hari telah berlalu pergi. Namun, mereka – Draco dan Scorpius Malfoy – mengerti, di antara misteri kematian yang menimbulkan duka bagi keduanya terdapat indahnya penciptaan. Sosok seorang wanita yang pernah hadir di antara mereka dan akan selalu dicintai oleh keduanya.

.

Untuk mengenang Sri Ratu keluarga Malfoy, istri, dan ibu kami. Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass

.

 **Selesai**

.

Catatan:

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
